Love Her Forever
by writing.quxxn
Summary: What if Alec had been the one there for Clary? What if Alec had been the one that Clary fell in love with? Alec x Clary. There will be sexual content in future chapters. RATED M FOR A REASON. I don't own any of the characters, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare


Chapter 1

 _Clary p.o.v_

I winked playfully at Simon as we made our way into the club. The Pandemonium Club to be exact. My eyes widened and my lips curled upwards into a small smile. Music blared from large speakers overhead, throbbing in my ears. Colorful, bright flashing lights danced across the club, bathing dancing figures in pale light. The dance floor was packed with people swaying their hips and grinding against one another. I ruffled my fiery colored hair and swayed to the music, my worries slowly slipping away.

"Hey, you want a drink?!" Simon shouted, standing out very much with his round glasses, tan colored blazer and curled brown hair

"Yea!" I shouted back and he disappeared with a brief nod.

Sweat had begun to form on the back of my neck, making my long, red curls stick heavily to it. I raised her gaze and saw a blue haired guy staring at me. He held my gaze for a brief moment before looking over my shoulder. I turned and my green eyes widened. There was a girl in a lace white dress that fanned out at her feet. She had a ruby red jewel strung across her neck on a chain that was about the size of a baby's fist. Her hair was dark and twisted into a complicated style and she wore thick, black, 6 inch heels. She was beautiful. With a tilt of her head as she beckoned the guy over as he rose from his stool, brushing past me as he strutted towards her.

My eyes followed them as he walked up to her, resting both of his hands on her hips, smirking down at her. The girl smiled back and

chuckled lightly as the snake bracelet on her forearm began to make its way slowly downwards to her waiting hand in smooth,

slithering movements.

I hadn't realized I was walking forwards until I bumped into the net of blinding blue lights. I blinked and stared open mouthed as the

girl's face twisted into a snarl. The blue haired guy tried to run but it was too late. She had drawn the snake back and it shot forward

wrapping itself cruelly around the blue haired guys body. He screeched as two figures melted out of the shadows. One of them had

his hood drawn over his head, golden locks of hair falling forward into his face as he slid his hand up and down a long, black hilted

blade. The other one had the blue haired guy in a headlock, one arm wrapped firmly across his neck. The girl stood by, looking highly

amused. The figure with the blade slashed towards the blue haired boy as he thrashed around wildly. I couldn't help it.

A scream ripped through my body, bubbling up in the back of my throat before spilling out, slicing through the air as neatly as the

blade had done. My hand reached up to cover my mouth as I stared at the figures in complete and utter horror. They were all staring

at me now. Including all the people in the club. Tremors racked through me but I ignored them.

"You killed him!" I shrieked at them, my wild red hair sticking to the sides of my face as I shouted. I was vaguely aware of Simon

beside me, willing me to calm down. One of them stepped forward, he had richly dark colored hair and stared at my with a piercing

blue gaze. "How is it that you can see us?" He questioned softly, the words spilling soothingly from his mouth.

I gaped at him, groping for words. "She's just a mundane, Alec, leave her alone" Golden boy piped up, glaring at me from underneath

his hood. "No, she isn't but I don't believe she is a Downworlder either or a faerie" Alec observed, studying her closely.

"Maybe she's a demon?" Came the lace covered girl but Alec shook his head and roughly grasped her arm, tugging her out of the

club, the others and Simon trailing behind them. "Who are you talking to?!" Simon shouted, looking at me as if I had gone crazy but

I paid him no attention

I continued to stare at them "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're all killers! Cold-blooded killer!" I screamed. Jace snorted "As

opposed to a peace loving killer?" I shook my head, my eyes still frozen with fear.

"That wasn't a man, it was a demon" the Jace stated in a bored tone. Alec scowled at him "Jace, be nice, the girl is

terrified"

My phone had begun to ring, it's tone filling the air, falling into a high pitched, steady rhythm. I fished it out of my pocket and simply

stared at it for a few long moments.

"Could you please pick that up? It's highly annoying" Jace said, sounding exasperated. I wrinkled my nose and answered it. "Mom I'm

coming home just-"

" _No! No! You can't come home. You hear me! Don't come home. Stay with Simon. I love-"_

The line went dead and I screamed in frustration, slamming the phone down on the concrete, letting the darkness overcome me as I

crumpled to my knees. The last thing I remembered was being picked up by Alec, his strong, warm arms supporting me. I muttered

unintelligent, desperate words and buried my face in the crook of his neck, desperate for any warmth I could get. My eyelids sagged

heavily as I clung to the last strands of consciousness, my hands balled into fists, clinging to the fabric of Alec's shirt.

"Go to sleep, your safe now" He murmured, warm puffs of air meeting my ear.

I tried to nod and open my mouth to say something in reply but I had already fallen away into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
